Season One
'Season Summary' The series centers on brothers Brady (Mitchel Musso) and Boomer (Doc Shaw), a pair of 16-year-old twins raised by their aunt and uncle in Chicago who live a normal existence. However, when Mason (Geno Segers), the royal adviser to the throne of the island of Kinkow, arrives at their high school, they learn that they are the heirs to the throne of the island, and after Mason tells Brady and Boomer of their lineage, they begin to realize that their lives are about to change dramatically. After making the discovery, the brothers relocate to Kinkow, an island to assume their roles as the joint kings of the island nation, which has many odd customs and superstitions – while trying not to cause problems. Actually, the oldest twin was supposed to rule alone but, since all records of which twin (Brady or Boomer) is the eldest were lost, the two of them must rule together. Boomer and Brady's efforts are often aided by Mason's teenage daughter Mikayla (Kelsey Chow) and hindered by Lanny (Ryan Ochoa), a disgruntled cousin who's out to sabotage the boys and take the throne for himself, because he was supposed to be heir to the throne before they found out of Brady and Boomer. Characters Main Cast * Mitchel Musso as Brady (20/20) * Doc Shaw as Boomer (20/20) * Kelsey Chow as Mikayla (16/20) * Ryan Ochoa as Lanny (20/20) * Geno Segers as Mason (16/20) Guest Cast * Eve Sigall as Old Hag (5/20) * Vincent Pastore as the voice of Yamakoshi (4/20) * Derek Anthony as Guard (4/20) * Tichina Arnold as Aunt Nancy (2/20) * John Eric Bentley as Uncle Bill (2/20) * Gragory Pugliese as Rondo (2/20) * Edward ˝Grapevine˝ Fordham as Wally (2/20) * Matthew Willig as Tarantula Leader (2/20) * Aaron Aguilera as Tarantula Warrior (2/20) * Martin Klebba as Hibachi (2/20) * Doug Tait as Big Pupaley (2/20) / Mummy (1/20) * Clint Culp as P.E.Coach (1/20) * Maxxie J.Santillan Jr. as Stately Islander (1/20) * Chuck Hittinger as Skeg (1/20) * Leslie Anne Huff as Aerosol (1/20) * Madison Riley as Amazonia (1/20) * Paul A.Costa as Roger (1/20) * Ben Geroux as Pupaley (1/20) * Danny Seckel as Jerry (1/20) * Ted Rooney as Royal Tracker (1/20) * Christoph Sanders as Tristin (1/20) * Davis Cleveland as Chauncey (1/20) * Leland Crooke as The Professor (1/20) * Doug Brochu as Oogie (1/20) * Michael Carbonaro as Royal Yes Man (1/20) * Jack Depew as Team Captain (1/20) * Chris Wylde as Two Peg (1/20) * Noah Crawford as No Beard (1/20) * Chris Blasman as Hawk (1/20) * Logan Browning as Rebecca 'Awesome' Dawson (1/20) * Sinqua Walls as Pierce (1/20) * Greg Eagles as Shaman Tarantula (1/20) * Bill Bulender as Keyboard Prisoner (1/20) * Raymond Ochoa as Young Boy (1/20) * Edie McClurg as June (1/20) * Patrick Gallagher as Farhog the Fierce (1/20) * Tiffany Mulheron as Princess Iris (1/20) * Oliver Muirhead as King of Cornia (1/20) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Hilo Tutuki (1/20) * The Great Khali as Atog the giant (1/20) * Adoni Maropis as The Oracle (1/20) * Jane Yamamoto as Jane the Interviwer (1/20) Episodes List See Also *Season Two *Season Three *Pair of Kings: The Movie Category:Seasons